A Wiser Plan
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: Everyone knows Annabeth is called Wise Girl for a reason. This time, her plan can change the course of history as all demigods know it. A story about what if Annabeth went back for Percy after their first kiss at Mt. Saint Helens. The story will be my own version of the rest of the fourth book.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to go back and edit everything. I realize this wasn't my best work so I used my little bit of free time to do what I promise to do months ago.**

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

_"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished._

I tried to regain what was left of my brain after she vanished. Gods, I did not need that before fighting for my life. Every movie I watched lied to me. Kissing a girl before battle was bad luck. It was a death wish. Who could think after something like that?

"There!" one of them interrupted my reflection of my first kiss. Telkhines were racing from across the bridge towards me. I ran to the middle of the platform, getting dangerously close to the four elder demons causing them to drop the red-hot blade. It topped my list scariest things. It was six feet long and curved like a crescent.

They had me surrounded. I was going to die after my first kiss. The fates really did have it out for me. I couldn't even enjoy a second one, could I?

"I thought you had this planned," a voice whispered sarcastically next to me. Annabeth had come back for me. No! This wasn't happening; I had to be imagining things. I only wished she was here with me. I couldn't drag her into more danger, I mean I didn't want myself to get hurt either, but you know what I mean. But her voice did lift my spirits even if she was being sarcastic. She came back for me. She didn't plan to let me die alone. If that wasn't friendship…or whatever we had, then I don't know what is.

"I'll take that as a no," She whispered again. I felt her hand on my back and her warm, ragged breath in my ear. "Listen up; we only have a few seconds. We are going to charge through _that_ exit," she said pointing with her voice and tilting my head slightly in one direction, "I'll make the first strike so you have a chance to follow without setting them off as fast."

"Ok," I mumbled in response, trying not to move my lips. Maybe I would survive after my first kiss. Though I was beginning to doubt I would ever get a second one from the sound of Annabeth's voice. I did lie about having a plan after all…

"What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?" one of them called.

Just as the next one opened his ugly mouth, he collapsed letting out a gruff 'humph". That was my sign to go. I leaped over him and felt Annabeth tug on my hand, "This way!" Her voice broke through the chaos surrounding me. I don't know how she managed it, but she led us back to the spider and we were on our way back to Hephaestus. Now I know why I called her Wise Girl.

"There!" a loud growl interrupted our exodus.

Oh come on! I had Riptide ready to swing and I assumed Annabeth had her knife pulled. Four Telkhines rounded the corner after us. Why couldn't we catch a break? I closed the space between a Telkhine and me and dodged some fire. A small amount grazed my arm and I grunted in pain as I barrel rolled across the ground and plunged my sword through its chest. While I was engrossed in my own battle, Annabeth took out two of them. I have to give it to Athena, that hat was a great idea. I guess she was the Goddess of Wisdom for a reason after all.

I decided to charge at the last Telkhine and not so gracefully dodged more fire. I didn't get hit this time, so I took that as a good sign. He was much easier to take down than the last. He must have decided without its buddies, he was dead meat. I just put him out of his misery and Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the right way. What would I do without her?

…

We brought new meaning to the phrase: awkward silence. Several times, I opened my mouth, thought better of it, and then closed it again. Annabeth probably thought I looked like a fish which would only entitle her to more jokes about me being a son of Poseidon.

I was still jumbled brained after that kiss. It was amazing. She was amazing. I found myself thinking of it again and again. I shook my head. I needed to focus. But that didn't last too long. During another replay of our kiss, I tripped on a root and face planted into the ground. I didn't need to know what dirt tasted like. I groaned into the dirt and slowly pulled myself.

I stole a glance at Annabeth and saw her biting her lip and shaking from silent laughter. When she caught me staring she openly started to laugh and offered me her hand. I mumbled some more unintelligible words and accepted her extended hand. My ADHD was on overdrive. I could see every move Annabeth made, the spider moving across the ground and any small movement within ten feet of us.

"Something on your mind?" she laughed some more while pulling me up. Her grey eyes were analyzing me and I fidgeted under her gaze. Did she have to look at me like that?

"I guess you could say that," I muttered trying to stop blushing. Oh yeah, a lot was on my mind. I felt my cheeks heat up even more as I tried to stop thing about it. I couldn't decide if this was the worst trip ever or the best.

"You have something on your face," she said sarcastically. Why must she always make fun of me? I looked up to meet her eyes and found a slight blush across her face too.

"I could say the same to you," I said walking again. I noticed she didn't lose her grip on my hand. She was very smooth for a Wise Girl who spent all her time reading about buildings.

"Shut up," she turned her face away but I caught her. She was blushing even more. Not so smooth now are we Annabeth? I almost wanted to make a sarcastic remark back at her but I was sure that would lead to my demise and slow painful death.

I settled on the safe thing. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl," I grinned at her embarrassment. I still couldn't hide my embarrassment so I just settled for staring intently at the spider. I didn't remember it taking this long the other time around. The walk seemed to go on forever and our silence did nothing to assist it.

"You want to know a secret?" I finally said. This was my chance alone with Annabeth. It was my time to finally say something. This was very out of character for me, I was normal the embarrassing, bumbling idiot (even I'll admit to that) and Annabeth was the confident one.

She glanced at me shyly and answered with a quiet, "Sure." I could see the curiosity in her face. The one way to catch her attention was to bring up something she didn't know. It was a sure way. She was naturally nosy as I would call it. She insisted she was just a driven learner.

I looked straight ahead, trying not to trip over something else and ruin my moment, "That was my first kiss." I felt my blush creep back. This was really a first for me. But I knew Annabeth and I would only become awkward with each other if we didn't settle things now. And I couldn't risk a bad relationship with Annabeth. Do you know what kind of horrible stuff she does to people she doesn't like?

I saw Annabeth tense next to me. Annabeth wasn't one to willingly deal with feelings like this. And I knew it. I just wanted to get this over with. And I figured Aphrodite must be on my side to give me the perfect moment to say something. I didn't want to get on her bad side _too_.

"Mine too," she admitted finally meeting my eyes, "To be honest, I was worried you kissed . . . um, someone else."

"Oh, no," I confessed blushing again. Why did I bring up this conversation? I think I really could've settled for the constant beatings and terrible comments about my intelligence. I was beginning to think that it was with good reason too. Maybe it would beat some sense into me.

"Oh." I kicked some dirt beneath my feet as I walked. 'Smooth Jackson', I thought. I was the master of awkward conversations. I should consider giving lessons to the less fortunate at camp. "Yeah, so why did you kiss me?" I asked. A flashback played through my head once again and I was suddenly on the lookout for more objects to stumble over.

"Why did you kiss me back?" she retorted sharply. I couldn't help but notice the small smile playing at her lips. I tried not to be caught staring but she really was beautiful even after a fight.

"Gee, I don't know," I said seriously, "I mean I don't even like you or anything!"

That earned me a hard punch in the arm followed by my favorite laugh. She let go of my hand and sigh, "We're here."

…..

"I see you survived," the god welcomed us by not looking up from his workbench.

"Thanks for the concern," I mumbled under my breath and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs. Okay, I earned that one. Pissing off another god probably wasn't in my best interest.

"What did you find?" he asked. He still didn't move from his position. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We didn't even get an 'Are you okay? I'm sure that place was full of dangerous things even I didn't want to deal with.'

"Telkhines and some crazy crescent moon shape sword thing."

"You'll have to excuse his lack of intelligence," Annabeth rolled her eyes. She shot me another glare and I got the message: shut up now. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. I know the gods didn't tolerate insolence and immaturity and whatever else but I mean, come one, I just did a job for the dude.

He stood up awkwardly and said, "Well, I guess I owe you what I promised." He paused for a second, and told us what we needed to know, in a way. He went into a story of a princess and Annabeth seemed to be the only one following what he was saying. I just tried to nod in the appropriate places and look like I knew what was going on. I must say, it's been getting easy to do with all that practice.

"A mortal," she stated and sighed. She looked aggravated and I didn't want to question what she meant. "Percy," she said turning to me, "We need to find Rachel." My mouth hung open for a long second but I regained my composure and only nodded, completely lost by her words. Why the heck would we ever need Rachel? Annabeth hated her guts and even I could see that!

She grabbed my hand and turned to leave but Hephaestus interrupted us, "Make sure you find your Cyclops friend, he's a good one." I raised an eyebrow but just nodded. Maybe the crazy guy did have a heart. He probably made it himself.

And with that, we were off to find our two best friends and the last person I wanted to see. My last fleeting thought as we left his workshop was 'I hope Rachel doesn't ruin what I just started.' Girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy," Annabeth complained again, "If you don't hurry up, we will never make it back to New York."I shuffled my feet a little faster. I was trying to prolong our journey so I wouldn't have to see Rachel. Well, it wasn't for my own personal reasons, it was mainly because I didn't want to hear Annabeth make comments at the poor girl and have to deal with _two_ annoyed girls. I mean, come on, can you blame me? Annabeth alone can get pretty bad. But Rachel manages to tick her off in ways even I can't.

"I'm hurrying up," I groaned. That was such a lie and I was just hoping she wouldn't get mad over it. I really shouldn't try and slow her down. I was probably just upsetting her in ways I didn't understand. I actually sped up my pace this time.

Annabeth looked back at me deviously. Her grey eyes seemed stormier than usual, "You know I was thinking…"

I snorted, "You, thinking? I wouldn't have guessed that one." That comment earned me another well aimed punch in the arm. I could feel a huge bruise forming. I kind of wished I had something like the curse of Achilles so I couldn't be hurt by her anymore. But knowing Annabeth, she would just find my weak spot and torture me even more.

"Anyway!" she said sarcastically before resuming her speech about her thoughts, "I was thinking we could have some fun with this Rachel thing." I saw a smile tug at the edges of her mouth. I couldn't help smile myself despite the dark labyrinth we were navigating through with the help of Hephaestus' spider he programmed to Rachel's location. He gave it to us as we were leaving as a parting gift. Maybe he heard my comment about the heart he made for himself.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I raised my eyebrow. I know this was Annabeth and she could come up with some crazy stuff but I didn't think she could be that devious. Maybe this maze does make people go crazy. Thank the gods I've already lost my mind.

She bumped my shoulder with her own, "Well she obviously has a huge crush on you-."

"WHAT?" I asked completely shocked by this revelation. Rachel liked me? This was a disaster! Know that things were finally moving along with me and Annabeth, Rachel would ruin it all! This was terrible. It was worse than that. What was wrong with these girls!

"You _are_ a Seaweed Brain," She shook her head and sighed, "She obviously likes you, so I was thinking since we both like each other…"

"You like me?" I interrupted again, this time laughing.

"Can I finish or do I need to revise that statement to: I don't feel like killing you today?" she asked raising her voice and clenching her fists. I was hoping she wasn't attracting monsters. I nodded my head, urging her to continue while suppressing a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled at her annoyed face.

"As I was saying, we pretend to be a couple to annoy her, that way she will go away after we are done using her," she raised her eyebrow awaiting my decision. She must really hate Rachel…But it was a good plan to get rid of someone. But it would really backfire if Rachel was the jealous type and wouldn't give up.

"Pretend?" I asked, feigning a shocked expression. I figured this was all in good humor and all. So why not add fuel to the fire? I was already getting on her nerves. Might as well enjoy it.

She didn't look at me again. Her eyes went from a storm to a hurricane, "Well…"

I stopped, forgetting about the spider and the horrible setting, "Will you stop thinking for five seconds and just agree to be my girlfriend?" Okay…maybe I was wrong about finding it to be all in good humor. But then I realized what I had said. I stood as shocked as she. My own face turned an unattractive shade of red, mimicking Annabeth's. Did I really just say that? I'm going to be killed in my sleep. And it's probably going to be a horrible, slow and painful death. What did I just get myself into?

But much to my relief she just laughed, "We would've been together a long time ago if I didn't think, Percy." I felt myself blush a lot. I tried to shrug it off by motioning to the spider we were slowly losing sight of. I found myself thinking as well. But I wouldn't tell that to Annabeth, she would probably make some joke about how the world must be ending or my head exploding if I was thinking. Was she saying that I was that bad of an option?

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up, "Yes." Her voice was low, embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, leaving my day dream. I stole a glance at her. She was blushing madly and messing with her hair. Her eyes bore into mine, still not lacking their stormy characteristics.

"I said yes," she repeated, only this time with a hint of annoyance lacing her words. Was she really agreeing to be my girlfriend? Annabeth Chase and me? I think the gods were having a good laugh up on Olympus. April Fools came early for them.

"I guess I can live with that, now you're master plan will be fulfilled, Lady Annabeth," I smiled like a fool and walked a little faster, suddenly eager to get out of this dark hole in the ground.

"If you think I'm about to call you Lord Percy, you have another thing coming," she said playfully, keeping up with my pace with a beautiful smile.

"Like a punch in the arm?" I offered taking a few steps away, but then regretting it when I walked straight into a wall. Why did stuff like this have to happen to me? Why couldn't Annabeth do something embarrassing for once? "Crap," I groaned as I fell once again.

"We're here," she stood a little straighter. The spider crawled up and down the wall, never moving forward. Did she not notice that I ran smack into a wall?

"Where? On the ground?" I asked making my way up dusting my pants off. That was one hard wall.

"No, this is an exit, straight into New York," she explained searching the wall. My head probably made a dent in it and ruined everything. "Straight to Rachel," she mumbled. We locked eyes and tried not to laugh. I cocked an eyebrow and we both lost it. It was official, this labyrinth does make people insane.

…..

"There she is," Annabeth had a tight grip on my hand. Her eyebrows bunched together and her eyes narrowed. Whatever Rachel did to Annabeth, really made her mad. I just decided not to question her motives.

"You know," I said wiggling my fingers to return circulation, "I may not be an expert, but I don't think this is how holding hands is supposed to work, Annabeth." Her cheeks reddened and she let most of the pressure off my hand. "Okay, now I think we've mastered hand holding," I said happily now that my fingers were no longer purple, "Let's just get this over with. I mean if you want your plan to work, you can't be all mad"

"Why Percy, did Hephaestus build you a brain while we were down there?" she asked hitting her shoulder against mine. I almost wanted to say he was too busy building his heart but I thought that joke should stay in. I didn't need to be reprimanded for something else.

"I would have to kill you if I told you the truth," I said seriously. Rachel never moved from her position. She was painted gold. I decided some things are left unanswered.

Annabeth gave me one last glare and pulled me over to Rachel. We stood there for a good ten minutes, "Maybe we should push her over or something; that would sure help."

I tried not to laugh as Annabeth let go of my hand and crossed her arms, "Hey Rachel, it would be nice if you would acknowledge us, we've only been here for ten minutes."

As if on cue, another kid in silver walked up and assumed a position at the same time Rachel moved, "Hey Percy!"

In response, Annabeth hooked one of her arms through mine and held my hand with the other, "Hey Rachel." Annabeth and I locked eyes, "Maybe we should find somewhere to sit." We ended up in a coffee shop. Rachel got some crazy coffee but Annabeth and I got food. Could you blame us? It felt nice to eat hot food again.

We all headed for a booth. I sat down first, but before Rachel could sit next to me, Annabeth slid in next to me and sat really close. Our legs were touching and her left hand rested on my thigh. I felt my face turn the shade of a lobster. Was this really necessary?

Rachel's eye twitched as she sat across from us. This was already going terribly. I should really stop agreeing with whatever Annabeth thinks up. Rachel's eyes landed on Annabeth, "So, your name is Annabelle?"

"Annabeth," she said with a grin that I knew meant trouble, "Percy's _girlfriend_." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word and I felt her hand squeeze my leg under the table. I nearly lost it. I jerked up and my knee hit the table. I let out a very manly squeak and tried to play it off.

"Oh," Rachel said indifferently after taking a drink of her coffee and trying to ignore by strange behavior, "I would've thought Percy would date girls a lot nicer and _prettier_." Damn. This was really bad. Maybe she was the jealous type. What did I get myself into? I already had how many people angry with me?

Annabeth tensed up beside me. Was this really happening? Wasn't Annabeth supposed to have all this planned out? "Ok, let's just all calm down."

"I'm calm," Rachel assured me as she drank the rest of the coffee, "But you might need a muzzle for Annabelle…I mean _Annabeth_. How could I possibly forget your name?"

"OK!" I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. It was mainly to hold her back so she would jump across the table, but I'm sure she would thank me later for making Rachel more jealous, "We're here for a reason and it doesn't require a muzzle and remembering names is optional. If it comes to it, I'll call you 'thing one' and 'thing two'."

Annabeth leaned into my arm looking satisfied with herself. She completely ignored my smart comment and carried on, "Yeah, believe it or not, we need your help."

"You are asking my help?" she looked surprised but narrowed her green eyes at Annabeth, "What for? Can't you demigods handle anything? Especially someone as smart as you?" I was hoping she meant 'smart' seriously. Annabeth's brains were nothing to take lightly.

"Well I have this plan," Annabeth told her everything. I must say, she was really is something else. I would never be able to come up with anything like that. But this was the same person who got me into this mess. Maybe I shouldn't be so nice to her…in my thoughts at least.

"You want me to guide you through some wacko maze with monsters and crazy people?" she raised her gold eyebrow. Annabeth just looked out the window. She looked like she could care less what Rachel thought of her or her plan.

"Yeah," I spoke up, "But you can see through the Mist, so the labyrinth can't trick you like it does to us."

She looked please with my answer and said in an overly innocent voice, "I'm surprised it can trick Annabeth; she is so smart!" I wanted to bang my head against the table.

Annabeth's head snapped towards Rachel. I knew her eyes were enough to scare me one a daily basis and I was glad she wasn't staring at me. Rachel flinched a little but composed herself quickly, "Well hopefully the maze won't know you have little brain capacity and try to kill you." I knew Annabeth was defensive, but that was a whole new level for her. And I was happy I couldn't make her that mad, yet.

"What she is trying to say is things can get pretty dangerous so this isn't a light matter," Since when was I the smart one here?

"I could die?"

"Probably. Crap happens." I might as well be honest.

"I thought monsters left mortals alone, and your sword doesn't—"

"Things are different down there, Rachel," Annabeth said, putting her vendetta aside. I stared at the two curiously. Maybe they could actually get along in a life or death situation.

Rachel studied us, "Are you two going to be acting all lovey-dovey down there?" I shrugged and Annabeth blushed, "I'll just walk ahead of you then."

Annabeth's head popped up, "So that's a yes?"

Rachel paused a moment and looked between us. Her eyes settled on me for a moment before examining Annabeth with a fire of hatred, "I guess so. I have nothing better to do."

My eyes became wider; I was expecting some huge argument and some begging, but not an automatic agreement, "Are you sure, because this is some crazy stuff."

"My summer needs some excitement." She said dryly. Annabeth snorted. We already had enough excitement to last a lifetime. And I wouldn't sign up with any demigods on a deadly mission. Okay maybe I have done that a few times but that was beside the point.

"Well, we will have to find another entrance around here because Camp Half-Blood doesn't permit mortals." I loved the way she said mortals. It was like the biggest insult she could come up with and put so much hatred into it. Annabeth was just plain amazing. She could make the most innocent things into an insult.

Rachel nodded, "What does an entrance look like?"

"It could be anywhere or anything. The only thing that sets it apart is the mark of Daedalus. It's a Greek Δ that glows blue."

She drew the symbol on a napkin, "Like this?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You know Greek?"

"Not a bit." She stood up, "I'm going to change so we can leave."

"Leave to where?" I asked still sitting with Annabeth. Did we really have to leave so soon? Staying away from that maze for a few more minutes sounded really tempting and the sunlight was so amazing here.

"To the Marriott, they have a mark like that in the basement where we store clothes." With that she left for the bathroom, leaving Annabeth and I alone at the booth. A girl across the room looked at Annabeth jealously. Okay, there was another girl starting too. And another one. I was starting to see what Annabeth was saying. This was just crazy. Why couldn't girls at school be like this?

"That couldn't have been worse," she sighed and leaned into me again.

"You had some good comebacks there, Wise Girl," I couldn't help but play with one of her stray curls. "I'm pretty jealous. Maybe if I clear out some of my seaweed I can start being that awesome too."

"I did make some good insults, didn't I?" she laughed but she cut it short. She got that look in her eyes again, "Rachel's coming back, want to give her something to stare at?" she looked up at me with that irresistible smile of hers.

"Sure," I said completely oblivious. Plenty of people were already staring so why not add Rachel in on it too? But she did something unexpected again. She leaned up and kissed me. And it wasn't like our first kiss either. This was like full blown make out. I couldn't help but notice Rachel's glare among many other before I closed my eyes.

Maybe dating a Wise Girl wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are," Rachel announced. She was still acting a little bitter about our earlier events. I guess I couldn't blame her. It was just making our trip pretty awkward. But Annabeth seemed to be pleased. Maybe this was like what dogs did when they marked their territory…okay maybe it was nothing like that.

"It looks like it hasn't been used in quite a while," Annabeth observed the door. It appeared to be rusted shut. I'm no genius but even I could have figured that out.

"It's stuck. I tried opening it once and it wouldn't budge," Rachel leaned against a wall and awaited Annabeth's next remark. Her red hair contrasted with her pale skin and she looked ticked. Hopefully things would smooth over soon enough.

She only rolled her eyes, "It requires a half-blood's touch is why." Nope. There's goes any chances of getting along. Even though we were physically better than mortals (and in Annabeth's case: mentally), some people saw us as above them. Maybe Annabeth had been in our world a little too long. That or she had a grudge against mortals. There was plenty to be jealous of. The main reason was they could live a normal life.

I shook out my thoughts and came back from wonderland. As soon as Annabeth put her hand on the mark, it glowed a bright blue and the door moved revealing a dark staircase. "That's not ominous at all," I said looking down the dark opening in the wall.

"I'm surprised you even know what ominous means," Annabeth commented as she observed the staircase.

Rachel didn't even flinch, "Wow." I couldn't tell if she was restraining herself or if she was genuine, "So, after you?"

"You're the guide, aren't you?" Annabeth said with a snort, "Lead the way then. Should we fetch your Indian headdress and clothes? It would only be proper. But it's whatever makes you comfortable."

Rachel narrowed her eyes but obeyed. She took the first few steps in her normal jeans and museum t-shirt. She had a hairbrush in her back pocket. I don't really see why a hairbrush was essential but I wasn't going to question it. I mean, it's not like Annabeth carries one around. I can't even remember the last time I tried brushing my hair…

The staircase wasn't large enough to walk side by side, so I motioned Annabeth to go ahead of me. By the time we reached the base of the stairs, it was pitch black and I couldn't even see Annabeth ahead of me. She, being the smart one, turned on her flashlight. I followed suit. As soon as we did, Rachel let out a quiet scream.

We were being watched by a ten foot tall skeleton. And it wasn't just any skeleton, it was a Cyclops. He was bound by the wrists and ankles by chains and made a giant X over the tunnel.

I didn't like it any more than the other two, but I was glad I wasn't the one screaming like a little girl. I sent a small prayer of thanks to my father for that one.

"It's a Cyclops," Annabeth explained to Rachel, "It looks to be really old so it's not…someone we know." It wasn't Tyson. She didn't say it, but that's what she meant. I didn't make me feel the least bit better. This was like some omen. Whatever could kill a huge Cyclops could use us for toothpicks. The thought sent shivers up my spine. I didn't want to be the toothpick in someone's monster sandwich.

"You know a Cyclops?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. She was probably imaging something like the skeleton in front of us with tons of fat and one huge eye in the middle of his forehead and carrying a club. Hmm…that brought back memories.

"Yeah, he's my half brother," I answered sadly, "Tyson."

"You have a half brother?" Her voice was skeptic. A half brother may have been believable but I'm sure she was having a hard time figuring out how I was related to the giant thing chained to the wall.

"Yup, and we're trying to find him down here along with our friend Grover. He's a satyr. You know, half goat person."

"Well, can we just keep moving then?" she swallowed, "You know, so we find them quicker." Rachel walked under the skeleton and we followed. I still had a bad feeling about this. I could tell Annabeth did because she found my hand in the dark and she was shaking slightly. We went deeper into the maze despite our dread.

After a few minutes of walking, we came to some crossroads. We had three choices: the left path, one of dirt and tree roots; straight ahead, it looked the same as the path we were following; and the right had ancient marble lining. "The right seems like our best choice, the architecture is older, so it must lead to an ancient part of the maze," Annabeth reasoned.

"That one looks likes the one Grover and Tyson took," I mumbled to myself looking over at the one covered with dirt..

"Straight is our best option." Rachel interrupted us. Annabeth and I looked at each other and then to Rachel. She just argued with Annabeth's reason. That was something no one with a brain ever did.

"That's the least likely choice," Annabeth told her defensively.

"Yeah, but to the left, there are tree roots moving around like they're feeling for something and to the right, there some sort of trap. There are holes in the walls and that suggests spikes. And, anyway, there's some sort of light leading straight. I don't know what it is, but it's better than traps and moving tree roots." She paused and then added, "Unless dying a slow painful death is on our agenda?"

I heard Annabeth mutter something about mortals and I said, "Then let's go forward." Here comes Percy to the rescue again!

"What?" Annabeth asked, "You believe her?" Or not.

"We don't have any better options! And a lead is better than nothing," I argued. "You said a mortal would be able to navigate this place."

She looked angry and moved closer to me, "But what if she's wrong? What if Hephaestus is just messing with us? Then we could walk into another trap!"

"I'm right here!" Rachel reminded us, annoyed. But we only ignored her. I felt like the horrible parent that talked about their kids and then ignored them…but Rachel wasn't my kid…anyway.

"Well then we will deal with it," I reasoned, "Besides, if the other two really do have traps, we have no other choice. We've made it this far. And I don't know about you but I don't mind not making these decisions. All I need is you nagging me forever in the underworld."

"Why are you siding with her and insulting me on top of it?" we were nose to nose and our voices were edging louder and louder.

"That's all this is about?" I almost yelled, "You're _mad_ because I didn't agree with you?"

"Well…no!" she stuttered. Her eyes were doing their best to pierce mine. Annabeth was spoiled when it came to winning. I suppose it was time to break that habit.

I laughed and our nosed brushed. If this wasn't so serious, this would be a great position to be in…minus the creep dark hole in the ground and the third wheel watching us. Annabeth was now turning red and shaking, but it wasn't from embarrassment, "What's so funny, Jackson?"

"You're jealous!" I laughed again, "Annabeth Chase, jealous! I just can't believe it. After all this, that is what concerns you the most. I just find it funny."

She opened her mouth to say something again but was at a loss for words, "Just take whatever stupid path you want to, Jackson, and whatever your last name is!" she said pointing to Rachel.

I laughed quietly as Rachel whispered, "Dare." Hopefully this wouldn't lead to us dying.

Annabeth stomped off down the center path behind us and said nothing to acknowledge Rachel's comment. This wasn't good. Annabeth was behind me which means she could easily kill me without me even having a fighting chance.

The tunnel had no more turn offs, it only sloped, leading us deeper into the ground. "There's no resistance, should it be this easy?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, it wasn't this easy before," I said worriedly. Things were never easy for us. Things being easy normally meant trap.

"So, Rachel, I'm curious," Annabeth sounded from behind me, "Where are you from exactly?" She asked the question as if Rachel was from some other universe. I could tell she was still mad. She was probably just getting over it by making fun of Rachel.

"Brooklyn," Rachel replied obviously missing Annabeth's intentions. And I thought I was clueless.

"And you're parents are fine with you just disappearing for no reason?"

"I could be gone for weeks and they would never notice." Rachel looked pretty indifferent about the situation. Her expression never changed. But her green eyes seemed to soften. Maybe we all had something in common…

Annabeth knew all about parent problems. Her voice didn't come out sarcastic this time, "Why not?" Before Rachel could respond, the loudest, creepiest noise interrupted her. It sounded like metal on metal. It sounded almost like the giant metal monster moving in the junk yard from last winter. I shuddered at the thought.

"What was that?" Annabeth came up next to me. She had a grip on her knife and was prepared for a fight. Our flashlights scanned the area for any sign of monsters or traps.

"I don't know, it sounded like metal hinges," Rachel reasoned.

"Oh how very helpful, even I could tell that," Her sarcasm was back. Her face even had a sarcastic look to it, if that were even possible. Annabeth seemed to be the master at this. The corridor started to shake and dirt fell from the roof. I could hear heavy footsteps heading this way.

"Run?" asked Rachel.

"Run." We agreed.

We turned the way we came and ran for our lives. Sadly, we didn't even make it twenty feet before we ran into some old friends. Two _dracaenae _pointed their javelins at our chests. In between them was Kelli the _empousa._ I pulled out Riptide and Annabeth had her knife ready. But before I could even strike, Kelli took Rachel captive. She had her talons at Rachel's neck.

"Taking your mortal for a walk?" she smiled evilly, "They're too fragile for me, I much rather demigods. You're much better looking too and have such a smell. So much better than mortals."

The footsteps drew closer and a Laistrygonian appeared, showing its red eyes and fangs. He looked ready to eat us… "We're going to bring them to our master," Kelli hissed, "They will make great entertainment."

…..

This was going horribly. And trust me, I would know all about things going badly. They had us blocked at the back, not even caring if we ran forward. That would only lead us to their destination. I could hear something like a crowd cheering up ahead. There was a ten foot tall pair of bronze doors. This was only getting worse by the second.

"You will be very popular with our host," one of the snake women said.

"What do you mean? Who is your host?" I had to try and buy us some time and if not that, I could at least trick them into giving us information. It could save our lives in a few minutes, wherever it was we were going.

"Oh you will see, you are brothers after all." My brother? The only one I cared about was Tyson but I wasn't sure I wanted to meet this one. The last time I met another one of my brothers, we were stealing his Golden Fleece and he was trying to kill us. Something told me that this one wouldn't be much different. Hopefully he didn't have killer sheep things either.

The giant opened the door ahead of us and picked up Annabeth by her shirt. "Put her down!" I yelled up at him. Annabeth turned her head towards me and desperately shook her head. Her eyes burned into mine and I knew I had made a mistake.

"Oh, this is interesting," Kelli sounded next to me, "Demigod love; too bad it doesn't last. You're such horrid people. Even if you do make wonderful toys." I remained silent so I wouldn't dig myself into a deeper hole and have Annabeth down my neck even more, "I shall tell our host about your infatuation." She left Rachel with one of the snake women, "Go ahead Percy, entertain us! We will watch your friends here."

I looked at Rachel, "I'll get you out of this, I'm sorry."

"That would be nice," she swallowed, "But that's only if Annabeth doesn't kill you first."

I nodded and looked at Annabeth, but I was prodded to go into the arena. I didn't miss the fear in her eyes though.

…

In the center of the arena, there was already a fight taking place. It was between a centaur and a giant. The centaur was panicking, running around his enemy. His enemy had a javelin the size of a telephone pole. The first tier was twelve feet above me and was plain stone benches. They were full of every monster I could think of and didn't know. Even demigods were among them.

But the most terrifying thing was the skulls. The arena was full of them. They lined the steps and hung from chains. Some were old and bleached white. Others were so fresh… you know, I think it would be best if I didn't describe them.

The thing that made no sense at all though was the huge green banner with a trident displayed proudly. Above the banner was someone I really did not want to see: Luke.

He smiled at me coldly. He was dressed in camouflage pants, a white shirt, and a bronze breastplate. The only thing missing was a sword which I thought was odd.

Next to Luke was the biggest and ugliest giant I had ever seen. He took up at least three seats and looked like a sumo wrestler with his loincloth. His skin was red with blue tattoos of waves. A centaur crashed to the floor next to me, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped back as he screamed for me to help him. I reached for my sword but it still hadn't reappeared into my pocket.

The centaur struggled to get back up as the giant approached, "If you want your girlfriend and pet alive, you won't interfere." A talon grabbed my shoulder. I looked away as the giant killed the centaur with the crowd cheering for death.

…..

"That was good entertainment but I have seen it before!" the giant sumo wrestler bellowed, "What else do you have Luke, Son of Hermes?" I looked at Luke. He looked displeased with his title. He rose to his feet and grinned. He seemed to be in a great mood despite being called a son of Hermes.

"Lord Antaeus," Luke announced for everyone to hear, "You have been a most gracious host. We would be happy to amuse you as to repay your favor of letting us pass through your territory."

"I have not granted this favor yet," He growled, "I want entertainment." Percy was reminded of a five year old who wasn't pleased with his toys and wanted more. Hopefully he wasn't the type to throw a fit.

"I have a brother of yours. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon!" Luke pointed at me.

The crowd was throwing rocks at me and I managed to dodge most of them, but one caught me on the cheek, giving me a nice cut, "A son of Poseidon? Well he should fight well…or DIE WELL!" He bellowed with a laugh. Okay, maybe I could deal with a fit instead.

"If his death pleases you, will you let us pass?" If I could see Luke closer up, I would probably see a gleam in his eye. He was sick.

"Perhaps," he answered dryly. Luke looked displeased and glared at me as if to say 'die in some crazy, interesting way or I'm in huge trouble.'

"Stop this!" Annabeth yelled, "Let us go!"

Luke noticed her for the first time, he looked surprised. That hopefully meant that he didn't realize that Annabeth was the girl Kelli told him about, "Annabeth?"

"We have enough time for female to fight afterwards," Antaeus said impatiently, "Percy Jackson, pick your weapon!"

"How are you a son of Poseidon?" I challenged him.

"I am his favorite son!" he laughed and the crowd followed in, "behold my temple to the Earthshaker! It is built from skulls of those who died in his name! And yours will join them!"

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed through the crowd's laughter, "His mother is Gaia!" The giant clamped her mouth shut before she could tell me more. Gaia is the earth goddess…but what did that have to do with _anything? _He was a son of Poseidon.

"You know nothing of Poseidon then!" I insulted him and the crowd starting throwing things at me again.

"Just choose your weapons!"

"Just give me my sword." I answered. Laughter erupted but Riptide appeared in my hand.

"Let round one begin!" he said.

A _dracaena _slithered out the gates wielding a trident and a net. It was classic gladiator style that I trained against in camp for years. She jabbed at me and I stepped away. She threw her net, possibly hoping to immobilize my sword hand but I side stepped it easily. She hissed and I spotted a chink in her armor and jabbed with my sword. She disappeared with a wail and the crowd was silent.

"Too quick!" He complained, "Only I give the order for the kill!"

I glanced at Annabeth. Her eyes were wide. She was still restrained by the giant. I had to do something to get her out, oh and Rachel too. Maybe if I could make a huge distraction…

"Nice job, Percy," Luke laughed, "Trying to impress someone?" he glanced at Rachel and I raised an eyebrow. Thank the gods he assumed the wrong person. It was probably wrong in so many ways to feel relief over that, but hey, I can just claim the maze made me crazy.

"Round two, and wait for my call this time!" he yelled.

I was expecting another monster, but a demigod stepped out. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had an eye patch over his left eye and carried a shield. He was very wiry and skinny so his armor fit him terribly. He had a horsehair helmet and a sword.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "And who are you?" If I could stall him, I could think of a plan and get us all out alive.

"Ethan Nakamura," he grinned slyly, "and I'm here to kill you!"

He jumped my way and slashed at me with his sword. I easily hit it away and kicked him in the chest. He fell over into the dirt. He slowly got up as I said, "Why are you doing this?"

He wiped some spit off his mouth, "This is how I get to join."

"Stop talking and fight!" someone yelled.

Ethan lunged at me again this time his sword grazed my arm as I tried to move away. I grunted swung, attacking his left side. He was very good at defending his left side so he must have had experience with fighting with only one eye. I thrust my sword again only to be met by his shield.

I rolled away as he tried to strike again. He was really good. The crowd cheered for more blood and Antaeus was only laughing, obviously enjoying the spectacle. Ethan had his sword ready to strike but what he did next surprised me. He swung his shield and knocked me to the ground. While I was down, he kicked my sword away and put a foot on my chest. I was screwed.

The crowd cheered for death and Ethan looked to Antaeus for approval. He gave thumbs down with a great laugh.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Her voice…that was not what I needed to hear. I suddenly realized how bad of a situation this was. I was about to die which would lead to their deaths if not worse. I had to do whatever it took. Now wasn't the time to have mercy.

I took my only chance. Ethan was distracted by Annabeth's outburst. I pushed him off me and took his sword from him. This time he was on the ground with me restraining him.

He was struggling like crazy screaming something about killing me. I looked at him. He was serious. If I showed him mercy, I would be rewarded with death. What I did next would haunt me for life. I killed him.

….

The crowd was silent. Antaeus look pleased and upset at the same time. Luke was in shock. Rachel looked flabbergasted. I couldn't look at Annabeth.

"You were supposed to die Percy Jackson!" Antaeus boomed, "But that was entertainment!" Luke looked even more shocked.

"If you want me dead, why don't you come down here and finish me yourself?" I challenged him bravely.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth was cut off again. Hopefully she took this as her chance to get Rachel and herself out.

He leaped down to the arena floor, apparently happy to fight me to the death. He cracked his knuckles, "Need any more weapons demigod?"

"I'm good."

"Then we will begin!" He smiled, "Master Luke will referee this match!" Luke said something but I missed it. I rolled between his legs and stabbed him in the thigh. Sand and dirt poured out. Then more dirt cased around his leg, healing his wound. Where the heck did that come from? He was a son of Gaia…the earth must heal him. How would I beat him?

He charged me but I had enough experience with giants to sidestep him and stab again. My blade dug into his ribs. But he only howled. He didn't disintegrate. He swatted me away, leaving me halfway across the arena weaponless. He picked Riptide out of his side and threw it behind him.

I had to beat him or Annabeth and Rachel were stuck in here. I chanced a look at Annabeth. We locked eyes and I finally understood. I couldn't kill him if he was touching the ground. She may hate me now, but I really owed her. I looked at the ceiling. Chains hung down with skulls of his victims. And I had a plan worthy of Athena. My pen returned to my pocket, but he wouldn't know that. I had a small advantage, but not much of one.

I charged ahead, crouched down low as if to go for Riptide. He crouched over, and put his hands down as if to catch me like a grounder in baseball. I took my chance and jumped for the life of me. I pulled myself up his forearm to his shoulder. I got all the way to his head. Thankfully, his instincts kicked in and he shot up.

I kicked off, using his momentum to propel myself further and caught the top of a chain. I wrapped my legs around it and begin to saw at the chain next to me. He tried jumping for me, but I was just out of his reach, "Come down here, coward!"

I was hanging on for all that it was worth and screamed, "You could get me if you weren't so slow and fat!"

He finally caught the end of a chain and was pulling himself up. I threw my sawed off chain and went fishing for his loincloth and hooked it on the first try. I hooked the other side to my chain and prayed it would hold his weight. Then I used my natural talent for messing things up. I swung around tangling all the chains around him and had him suspended in all the chains within a minute.

I dropped to the floor and panted, "Let our host go!" I looked up at Luke. He was raging.

I rammed my sword into his stomach and yelled, "He's free all right!" The sand poured out of him and the earth was too far away to heal him. He just drained out. All that was left was a tangle of chains, a loincloth, and skulls.

"Jackson!" Yelled Luke, "You should've died when you had the chance!"

"I had an oath!"

"Your oath died with him!" he said with a red face, "Kill them! But spare the girl," he pointed at Annabeth.

Then, I did the only thing I could do; I blew the whistle Quintus gave to me. It could've been a trap but it was my only hope. As I blew it, it made no noise and shattered.

Luke only laughed at me, sensing my inevitable demise.

Or so I thought. The giant guarding Annabeth flew across the room with a scream. Mrs. O'Leary fought of the rest of Rachel and Annabeth's guards and I yelled, "Let's go!"

Rachel pointed to an exit as I yelled, "Heel!"

We raced for the far exit with our giant dog trailing behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

We kept running. We could no longer hear the monsters from the arena and Mrs. O'Leary finally wasn't whining from what I could hear. I figured that was a good sign, but I wasn't taking any more chances. Rachel led us through the maze swiftly, never once hesitating at a crossroads and only yelling once to yell duck. We all crouched and spikes flew over our heads.

"Why should we even be following you?" Annabeth screamed angrily, "You led us right to a death trap! We nearly died!"

"Because that was the right way, and so is this," she panted. We didn't question her further. We only ran. We made so many turns that I had finally lost count. My chest was getting heavy and I was on the verge of passing out from overexertion.

"We can stop here," Rachel announced, stopping us in a huge marble room that resembled a gymnasium. It had huge pillars of marble supporting the roof. I sat down I caught my breath and the other two followed my example. I looked around. Mrs. O'Leary was gone. She had saved us from certain death and I didn't even turn around to check on her. I could hear Rachel's breathing from halfway across the room.

My heart became heavy as I realized more. I killed someone. Killing monsters was different, they always came back and only had the intention of killing demigods. I killed a real living person; a person that could've had another choice. I could have saved him too.

My breathing became even more labored but I realized it was because Annabeth pulled my face into her shoulder/chest. Her arms were around me and she was shaking from her own sobs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried a little bit but nothing extreme. I cried for the kid I killed who couldn't have been any older than me; the kid who I could've saved. I cried for Tyson and Grover who we abandoned and I cried for Annabeth and Rachel, who I dragged into it.

I don't know how long it took before her sobs just became tears but I never let go of Annabeth and she never let go of me. I don't know where Rachel was but I was grateful her and Annabeth weren't at it again. I don't normally see Annabeth as a crier but whatever made her this way, I wasn't going to question it. "It wasn't your fault," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"I still killed him, he could've had a chance," I whispered back pulling her closer. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. None of us should know what it's like to kill someone. And now I had to live with that. Maybe it would have been better to die and give Annabeth and Rachel a distraction. They could have made it out.

"You know it isn't true," I felt her cheek against my head, "He would've killed you, Percy, why can't you see that?" I felt my hair getting wet too.

"Because it still isn't right," we entered a long, strained silence after my next comment, "He had a family somewhere, he had a life." I felt more of her tears escape into my hair. She only shook occasionally. The ground was getting hard and uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you did it in a way," she confessed letting go of me so she could see my face, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. You're my best friend, Percy. No one else can deal with me. And the only reason we've made it this far is because of you helping me. If you didn't come along I would still be the boring Athena kid at camp."

It was my turn to comfort her. Even though I wasn't good with girls, I had a feeling I was supposed to do this. I pulled Annabeth to me with her head on my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head. I didn't know what to say, "I knew I had to get you out of that arena some way, and me being killed wouldn't make much of a distraction now that I think about it. Annabeth, you're still a boring Athena kid, and I'm still a dumb Seaweed Brain. It's just life."

Annabeth smiled up at me gratefully. I'm not too great at being serious and being sad about things that happen aren't really my style, but I knew that this was going to stick with me for a while.

"Hey guys," Rachel walked over hesitantly, "I don't want to interrupt but I got some wood and set up camp but I couldn't start the fire."

Annabeth sat up and took in a deep breath, "Thank you, Rachel, I'll start the fire, you can sit down now."

Annabeth walked about ten feet away to the fire and I decided to follow since Rachel was there too. They were whispering about something but stopped when they realized I had approached. The weirdest part is I knew how much Annabeth hated Rachel. Last time I checked, enemies didn't go share secrets around a camp fire. I mean, might as well break out the marshmellows now and we can all get along.

I sat down as Annabeth lit the fire. Rachel joined me. We all looked pretty bad. Annabeth's curls had become unruly and were almost all out of her ponytail. Her clothes were about two shades darker than they were supposed to be. Her face had a few cuts and had random dirt smears.

Rachel's hair was a mess and her clothes had become a little tattered. But she wasn't near as bad as Annabeth. She had also somehow managed to keep her blue plastic hairbrush which I found odd. Her breathing was still going funny and she was moving kind of stiffly.

"So, which way should we go, Sacagawea?" Annabeth sat close to me. She was nearly on top of me. Our legs were up against each other and she leaned against me. She apparently wasn't done making Rachel jealous because I don't see Annabeth as the clingy type. But what do I know?

Rachel ignored her sarcastic comment and responded seriously, "We just have to keep following the trail."

Annabeth eyes narrowed, "The same trail that just led us there?"

"Annabeth," I said quietly. I didn't think now was the time to fight. I had honestly had enough of fighting for a lifetime.

She fidgeted and sighed, "Whatever." I knew Annabeth wasn't into apologizing but that was pretty close.

I noticed Rachel eyeing us. She stood up, "I'm going to get some more firewood; we won't have enough if we stay here."

With that, she walked off, leaving Annabeth and me. I was surprised when Annabeth didn't move from her position. I was glad in a way; I didn't feel as guilty when I was constantly reminded of the reason why I had to do it. And she was sitting right next to me.

Annabeth wound her arms around my waist and I responded by putting my around her, too. It was comfortable. It was like a reminder that I'm not alone. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible," Annabeth said.

I couldn't help but agree as I observed our surroundings. Much more of it and we would all be insane. We just needed to find the workshop and Tyson and Grover and be on our way, "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too," she agreed burying her face in my chest and shuddered, "I feel like we just delayed something inevitable."

"I know," I thought before saying my next line, "Did Luke seem off to you?"

Luke was a sore spot for her. I guess I can't blame her. I was really surprised when she responded without her usual malice, "Yeah, he seemed nervous."

"And yet happy?" I offered. She sat up from our embrace. I could tell she was in deep thought. And when she got in her zone, there was no getting her out, even when the last thing you wanted was to hear her talk.  
"Yeah, I didn't like it," she poked at the fire with a stick. "I keep trying to put this puzzle together but I'm missing so many pieces. It's impossible."

"We have to be even more careful now, something's about to happen," I pulled my legs up and rested my elbows on my knees while observing Annabeth. She was still thinking pretty hard but I could see some odd emotions mixing in on her face. It was like she was really confused on how to feel.

"I was thinking the same thing." She admitted, "And it terrifies me." I could think of shorter list of things that didn't terrify me now.

I looked around for Rachel, she couldn't have gone far but this place wasn't somewhere to wander around for long periods of time, "You sent Rachel away didn't you?"

She tried to suppress a smile, "Maybe, we both agreed you needed some cheering up and..."

"You had some sort of plan?" I finished. She laughed. I have to admit, that made me smile like a goof.

"Well, it was actually Rachel's," she said becoming red all of the sudden.

"Oh," was all I could manage. Whatever it was, it was obviously pretty embarrassing.

"Yeah."

"What was it?" It couldn't hurt to be brave could it? Apparently she didn't feel like sharing.

"It's not something I could really explain," She poked at the fire once again, "And I doubt it would help anything. It's been a long day."

"Something you can't explain? Must be complicated," I saw her smile at that, but the same sadness that was in my eyes was reflecting in hers. It had been a long day, and I'm not sure what could possibly make it better.

She didn't say anything else, she just moved closer to me again. I can't say I minded. I had liked Annabeth for a while and this was something like a dream for me. Only I didn't like the circumstances.

She met my eyes. Her usual storminess had receded to be replaced by calmness, like the eye of a storm. I knew it was because she was upset as I. With all that being said, her next move surprised me, a thing she really had a habit of doing.

She leaned up and kissed me. I was really grateful for bringing Rachel along now because she really did have a great plan. It wasn't 'hot and heavy' like in the coffee shop when we were making Rachel jealous. It was soft and gentle, but I could sense both of our sadness. I have to admit, Annabeth was a great kisser. I was really starting to doubt that I was her first kiss, but all that went away after she deepened our kiss. My brain turned to mush.

…

After Rachel came back, we all decided we needed some well deserved rest. Annabeth volunteered for first watch and I was way too tired to even argue. I lost my backpack while fighting so I was just going to deal with lying on the hard floor.

Annabeth must've really felt bad for me because she offered for me to use her legs as a pillow. After much hesitation, I accepted. I was exhausted. I laid perpendicular to Annabeth and rested my head on her outstretched legs. I was grateful Rachel was asleep being I was really embarrassed. But I couldn't think about it long because sleep overtook me.

My dream started off with a cold, ruthless laugh. That's how I knew things were going to be good.

"So you think you hindered my plans, hero?" I was at the edge of Tartarus and Kronos's voice was speaking up to me.

"Well I'll tell you this," he laughed, "You didn't, little hero, we have many people helping me arise." His voice seemed different, more alive and physical. "Even though you may have slowed us down for a few minutes, you didn't stop us, and just for that, I'll repay the favor. A glimpse of your friends you abandoned maybe?"

Everything changed. The darkness rippled and I was in a different cave.

"Hurry!" Tyson yelled at Grover. Tyson came barreling down the corridor with Grover galloping close behind. Just as they ran another few feet, a giant snake burst through the tunnel. And when I say giant, I mean it. Its fangs were as big as Tyson and the snake itself could barely fit through the tunnel.

The snake struck at Grover who barely dodged it. While he was distracted with Grover, Tyson threw a huge rock at it. It coiled back and hissed.

"He's going to eat you!" Grover yelled.

"How do you know?" Tyson asked running faster.

"He just told me!"

They ran as fast as they could but the snake hit Tyson to the ground and coiled around him. The last thing I saw was Grover playing his reed pipes and the snake squeezing Tyson to death.

…..

I woke to Annabeth shaking my shoulder, "Percy, wake up." I was still halfway asleep and my brain still fresh in my mind.

"Annabeth! We have to help Tyson!" I sat up screaming. He and Tyson were both somewhere in here. We could have been close for all we know!

"First things first," She said frantically, "Earthquake!"

I just now noticed the room rumbling, "Rachel!" Her eyes opened instantly and she sprung up ready to leave. The columns around us were buckling and marble was falling from the ceiling. We all followed Rachel who was following her glowing path.

As soon as we entered a new tunnel, the room behind us collapsed, "You know, this way isn't so bad after all." Annabeth stood next to me. All we could do was follow Rachel and hope she was right. Before long, we saw a light up ahead. It looked like electrical lighting.

"There," Rachel announced pointing to the light up ahead. Creepy looking light in a cave? No big deal. It's a good sign when you're a demigod. The hallway turned to stainless steel. It reminded me of a space ship or something. The fluorescent lights made it impossible to see since we were all accustomed to darkness. Annabeth even looked pale in the harsh light.

"This can't be right; his workshop should be in the oldest part of the maze!" Annabeth said in disbelief. But she silenced herself once we reached a huge set of metal doors with a Greek Δ at eye level.

"We're here," Rachel said, "Daedalus's workshop."

…..

Annabeth placed her hand on the symbol and the doors hissed as the opened.

"What were you saying about ancient architecture?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She just shot me a look that said, 'shut up or I'll spill your guts all over that ancient architecture.' We walked in only to be met by blazing sunlight. It was like opening my eyes for the first time in forever but it really hurt.

After the shock of the light passed, I could finally observe the workshop. It had thirty foot ceilings, bright lighting, workbenches lining the walls, and windows. A spiral staircase led to a second story loft. Easels were displaying drawings of buildings and machines and were perfect. Laptops littered several workbenches. Greek fire lined a shelf on the far side. Inventions were everywhere.

"_Di immortales," _Annabeth muttered. She made her way to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch, "He's a genius. Look at this building." I knew it must have been serious if Annabeth thought someone was a genius.

"And an artist," Rachel said in amazement, "These wings are amazing!" The wings were a lot more advanced than the ones I saw in my dreams. The feathers were tightly interwoven. And even though I didn't know much about art, I would go as far to say they belonged in a gallery.

I kept my hand on Riptide. Even if Daedalus wasn't home, the place looked recently used. All the laptops were on screen savers and a half eaten muffin and coffee cup occupied a workbench. I made my way to the window. The view was amazing. I saw the Rocky Mountains in the distance. We were high up in the foothills. "Where are we?" I thought aloud.

"Colorado Springs, The Garden of the Gods," a voice said behind us. Standing on the staircase with a sword drawn was Quintus.

….

Annabeth snarled, "What have you done with Daedalus?"

He smiled faintly, "My dear, you do not want to meet him." Someone should have told him not to tell Annabeth what she does and doesn't want. Did he have a death wish? Because that could be easily arranged now.

"Look, Mr. Traitor," she growled, "I didn't fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see _you_. Where is DAEDALUS?" Despite the seriousness of this, I couldn't help but wonder if he wrote his will out. Someone should have warned him. Stuff was about to get serious.

He came down the stairs, his sword held at his side. He was in jeans and boots and a Camp Half-Blood counselor's shirt. I don't think I could beat him in a sword fight because he was really good. But I also thought I couldn't kill someone, and yet, here I am. "So you think I work for Kronos and Luke?" he said.

"Duh." Said Annabeth. She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and any other answer was just an insult to her intelligence.

"You're a very intelligent girl, but you are very wrong," he said, "I only work for myself. I'm a pretty selfish person." Maybe I should tell him we are already very aware of that. Traitors tended to be pretty selfish and all. Call me crazy for making that observation.

"Luke mentioned you," I told him, "Greyon knew about you, too. You've been to his ranch. It all seems pretty suspicious."

"Looks like Annabeth has been giving you lessons on how to put two and two together. Looks like you miscalculated because it doesn't equal five," What the hell did that even mean? "I've been almost everywhere. Even here." He walked past me like I wasn't even a threat and stood at the window, "The view changes every day," he paused, "It's always some place high up though. Yesterday it was a skyscraper over looking Manhattan. The day before, it was a view of Lake Michigan. But it always comes back here. The Labyrinth must like it here. The name seems fitting."

"You've been here before," I said.

"I believe I just stated that," He glared at me. Okay, maybe I did need lessons from Annabeth. Or just let her do the talking.

"Is that an illusion or projection or something?" I asked observing the valley.

"No it's real," Rachel murmured, "We're really in Colorado." Is everyone but me totally observant and on a roll with this interrogation thing?

Quintus stared at her, "You have a clear vision. You remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief. Learn from her mistakes. People love to use others."

"Enough small talk and advice. While we think it's sweet and all, we have other concerns," I said, "What have you done with Daedalus?"

"My boy," he stared at me oddly, "You need lessons from your friend on seeing clearly since Annabeth obviously can't help you. I am Daedalus."

I could have said a wide range of things, but the only thing I could say was, "But you're a swordsman not an inventor." I think I just earned myself an A plus on this observation thing. I was really getting better at this.

"I am many things," he said, "A real artist is good at many things." And there goes my chances of that A plus.

"That's true," Rachel said, "I can paint with my feet and hands."

"See? A girl of many talents. Can you swing your sword with your feet, Jackson?" Now he was just being ridiculous. Did everyone think I was one of those stupid monkeys they would send into space so they didn't have to risk people?

"But you don't even look like Daedalus!" I pointed out, "I saw him in a dream and…." I trailed off. A horrible thought became clear.

"Oh you've finally guessed the truth. A plus." I was too sickened to find that funny.

"You're an automaton," I said turning pale, "You make yourself new bodies."

"Percy," Annabeth said uneasily, "That can't be possible! Moving your soul is like something out of a book. We may be from mythology but that's just crossing the line. There has to be another explanation."

Quintus chuckled, "My dear, do you know what Quintus means?"

"The fifth in Latin."

"This is my fifth body." He held out his arm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open, a hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirred.

"That's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"That's weird!" I choked out.

"You found a way to transfer your soul into a machine?" Annabeth looked horrified, "That's not natural!"

"Oh, my dear, it's still me. I'm still Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, made sure I never forgot." He pulled down the collar on his shirt and at the base of his neck was the mark I caught a glimpse of before. It was a dark shape of a bird on his skin.

"A murderer's brand," she whispered.

"For your nephew, Perdix," I guessed, "The boy you pushed off the tower."

Quintus's face darkened and his eyes narrowed, "I did not push him!"

"You made him lose balance and die!"

He gazed out the windows and the mountains, "I regret what I did. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird, a partridge, and branded the bird's shape into my skin. No matter what body I assume, the mark is there."

"Why did you come to the camp?" My fists were clenched and I was ready to beat the crap out of this guy. What gave him the right to barge into our camp and do this to us? He was a liar from the start!

"To see if your camp was worth saving," he said simply, "Luke told me one story, I wanted to make my own conclusions."

"So you did talk to Luke."

"Several times," he admitted, "He is very persuasive."

"But you've seen the camp!" Annabeth persisted, "We need your help. You can't let Luke through the maze."

He set his sword down on the workbench, "The maze is not under my control, Annabeth. I may have created it and it may be attached to my life force but I have allowed it to grow on its own. That what I paid for privacy."

"Privacy from what?" she asked walking closer.

"The gods," he told her, "And death. I have been alive two millennia, hiding from them."

"But how do you hide from Hades?" I asked, "He has the Furies…"

"They aren't all knowing. You've encountered them Percy. You know it is true. A clever man can hide. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me."

"Minos," I said.

"Yes," he nodded, "He always haunts me. Now that he is a judge of death, he would like nothing more than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos's ghost began haunting my dreams. He promised to hunt me down. I did the only thing left to do, descend into the maze. I could cheat death."

"And you did," Annabeth said, "for two thousand years." She seemed impressed in a weird way.

Then, a loud bark echoed from the corridor. I heard the bumps of huge paws and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked my face once then almost knocked Daedalus over.

"There's my old friend!" he said happily, "My only companion over the lonely years."

"You let her save me," I said, "The whistle worked."

He nodded, "Of course it did. You have a good heart, Percy. She liked you. I wanted to help, I perhaps even felt guilty."

"For what?" my eyes grew wide fearing his answer. Annabeth drew closer to me.

"That your quest would be vain." He admitted. He turned away from us.

"But it doesn't have to be!" Annabeth spoke up, "Give us the string so Luke can't get it!"

"You are a few hours too late, dear."

I shivered. Now I knew why Luke was so happy in the arena. He had already gotten what he wanted. His only problem left to deal with was the arena master and I helped him out there.

"He promised me I would be free. I would be over the underworld. I would be reunited with my son and make things right with my nephew. I couldn't refuse."

Annabeth knocked over every easel near her and started yelling, "You were my hero! You were brilliant and could solve anything! And you're just a selfish and sick old man who deserves to die!" she sent papers flying in every direction. Rachel looked terrified and moved to my side, figuring she wouldn't hurt me.

Mrs. O'Leary's ears perked up, "Someone is coming." The doors opened and Nico was pushed in, hands bound in chains. Kelli marched in behind him flanked by two giants and Minos. "What is the meaning of this?" Daedalus asked.

"Compliments from Luke," Kelli sneered, "He thought you might like to meet someone."

"This was not in our agreement!"

"No but we have better deals to uphold and we no longer need you."

Daedalus shouted, "Treachery!"

"Percy," Rachel whispered, "The wings."

"Get them, I'll distract them."

All Hades broke loose. Annabeth and I charged Kelli and Nico fell to the floor as the giants ran to Daedalus while Minos yelled, "Kill him!" Mrs. O'Leary jumped to action to protect her master. No one paid any attention to Rachel who was working with the wings.

Annabeth and I were evenly matched against Kelli. She was slashing at us and thank the gods Annabeth had great reflexes or her head would've been gone, "Not doing a good job protecting your girlfriend, Jackson!" she screeched.

Mrs. O'Leary threw her attacker against a wall igniting all the Greek fire. Nico was yelling at Minos and was free of his shackles. The only part I caught was him saying he was the ghost king and stabbing his sword into the ground. The windows shattered and I only then realized Minos was gone.

I was so distracted that I forgot about my fight. Kelli pounced on me and my sword flew away from me, "You will taste wonderful!"

"Not my boyfriend!" Annabeth stabbed her knife so hard in her back that Kelli let out the most horrifying screech and I could feel the force from the blow. I saw Annabeth standing above me. The wind from the broken windows was blowing her curly hair around and her face was in her fighting stance. In other words, it was the hottest thing I had ever since.

"Come on!" Rachel screamed to us while putting wings on Nico.

"But Daedalus!" I screamed back. I could hear more monsters coming down the corridor.

"There's no time!" the wings instantly became attached to Nico and Rachel did the same for us.

"Daedalus! Come on!" I yelled to him.

He was locked in combat, "I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary!" he was bleeding golden oil from the hundreds of cuts he wore.

We didn't have time to argue, "How do we fly?"

"We're about to find out!" Annabeth yelled, "And I'm up for sacrificing Percy!" with that, I was pushed out the window by Annabeth screaming for my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys I thought about it, and that was the last chapter, I mean, things are just going to go the same way as the rest of the book, except Percy and Annabeth now dating so it would be kind of pointless to continue. But thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It was great! Just keep an eye out for the billions of one shots I'm doing! Thanks again!**


End file.
